


Anything but the Truth

by itsmeimhere



Series: Mcyt Ships [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeimhere/pseuds/itsmeimhere
Summary: This is a story currently being written about when George and Sapnap fly out to Florida to see Dream. They were having fun until the weather decided to act up. They were all bored until a certain topic came up.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Mcyt Ships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118555
Comments: 11
Kudos: 113





	1. I Have To Land First, Idiot

Today was the day. The day where George was going to meet his best friends for the first time. He was a little nervous at first because George has liked Dream for god knows how long, but is convinced that this is going to be great.

"You ready for Florida?" Dream asked George. They had been on the phone ever since this morning after George had eaten breakfast. "I don't know, I've heard it's really hot there. I'm not used to heat, it barely ever gets hot in London!" "Pff, you'll be fine! It's not that hot! It just gets really humid here." he thought for a second "That almost sounds worse." "In a way, it is." 

"Wow, that makes me feel sooo much better." Dream started laughing "You're quite welcome!" George started having a laughing fit. Dream as confused, "What's so funny?" no response, only laughter. "Geooorge, c'mon! Just tell me!" "I've never- heard- you say- quite before!" he spat out between laughs. "That's what you're laughing about?! You're so stupid George!"

That statement only made George laugh harder than before.

"What now you idiot?" he couldn't even get a response

After the laughter died down George looked at the clock. Shit. His flight left in 2 hours.

It took him 45 minutes to get there and it has to take about an hour to get inside the airport itself.

"Hey Dream, my flight leaves in 2 hours. I have to get going." "But Geeooorrge. I want to talk to you more!" A blush was creeping onto George's face. Thank god he didn't have his camera on. "You can talk to me all you want when I actually land," Dream huffed "but I need to actually catch my flight first!"

"Ugh, fine. Whatever, ditch me for a plane." 

"A plane to take me to Florida so I can spend time with you!"

Dream paused "Just me?" George was confused "Huh?" 

"Sapnap's gonna be here too you know?"

"Yeah I know that, do I look stupid to you?"

Dream paused "Do you want me to answer that."

"Ah shut up! I have to leave now, how will I know it's you?"

"I'll have a sign that says 'Here for Georgenotfound!'"

"You're an idiot, I'll see you when I land!"

"Bye!" Dream hung up and George grabbed his things and drove to the airport.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

When George got to the airport he had 50 minutes left. Shit. If he misses his plane, it would make him feel worse since Dream insisted on buying his and Sapnap's tickets.

He managed to get into the airport right on time. As soon George sat down, they called that his flight was boarding now. He grabbed his things and made his way onto the plane. He brought an over night bag with him, but turns out he didn't need it cause he slept almost the whole time. The time that he was actually awake, he spent reading, talking to Dream, or questioning why the times were so different.

He kept his seatbelt on the whole time refuing to take it off. Towards the end of the flight George feel asleep. Again. When he woke up the plane was landing, he was relieved. George doesn't like air travel, it's not like he's scared or gets air sick or anything like that. He just doesn't like being in the air.

He grabbed his things that he brought on the plane and went to go get his bag. After he grabbed it he looked around for Dream. He looked at this one stranger who had a sign that read "Here for Georgenotfound!" George sighed and shook his head. He pulled out his phone and called Dream.

It rang a few times then he picked up. "Hello?" "Dream, did you seriously bring a sign?" 

The stranger smiled, "Yeah, I told you I would." The strangers mouth moved the same time Dream was talking. "You're an idiot." George hung up and started walking towards Dream. Dream started walking to George. George dropped his stuff and hugged Dream. Dream didn't move, George would regret this later but he was too tired to care. After a few moments Dream hugged George back. They stayed like that for a few minutes then George realized what was happening and he broke the hug.

He was about to say something but then he saw Dream. He had messy dirty blonde hair that fell just above his eyes, his eyes. They looked yellow-ish green, but George figured they were green since he couldn't really tell cause he was colorblind. He had a handsome grin with straight white teeth. Shit. He had freckles and dimples. He looked about 6'2. He was perfect. I think this is what people mean by gay panic.


	2. You're Too Much

George just stood there looking at Dream. It was awkward. But he mentally slapped himself and snapped back into reality. "You good George?" Dream sounded concerned. "I- uh- it-" George was at a loss of words. Dream smirked "What was that Georgie?" fuck. George felt a blush creeping on his face. "Yeah, it's just the jetlag. I'm really tired and keep zoning out. That's all." Dream raised an eyebrow "Okaaayyyy."

"Anyway, we should get going." Dream said. George just stood there "George?" he took a deep breath "Yeah, yeah. Let's go." 

\---------------------------------------------------------

When they got to Dream's house, Sapnap was waiting on the couch. "Hey, George! How are you?" "I'm good Sapnap! When did you get here?" "A few hours ago, my flight left earlier than expected. I almost missed my flight because of it!" Sapnap said, "Yeah, well I almost missed my flight cause this idiot over here would let me off the phone!" George smirked and pointed to Dream, "Oh really now?" Sapnap raised an eyebrow at Dream. "Yeah, I kept explaining to him that I'm going to be in Florida with you and him, but he wouldn't listen!" "Hey, we were in the middle of a conversation! You were going to ditch me for an airport!" Dream shot back "Yeah, an airport that was going to take me here! I am here now, aren't I?" George said. Dream huffed "I guess." George smiled "Exactly! I'm here now, and you now realize that begging me to stay on the phone was a waste!" "PFFFF" Sapnap started laughing "HE WHAT NOW?" George smirked "He begged me to stay on the phone with him!" "I did not beg-" 

"Yes, you did!" George turned to Sapnap "I said 'I have to leave, my flight is soon' and he responded 'but Geoooorege I want to talk to you more!'" "I did not say that!" "Oh, but you did! I have it recorded if you want me to play it for Sapnap?" George said. Dream looked defeated "Ugh fine, whatever. You're an idiot." "PFFFF! DREAM YOU DID?" Sapnap at this point, was having a laughing fit "Yeah, well at least I didn't take one look at my best friend and suddenly forget how to speak!" Even though it shouldn't be possible, Sapnap started laughing even harder "WHAT? GEORGE DID WHAT?" "I walked towards him, and he acted like I was his long lost lover or something, and he dropped his stuff and ran into me and hugged me! It was something out of a cheesy Hallmark movie!" George was starting to blush "I- I did not," Dream raised an eyebrow "Yes you did! Then after you broke the hug-" "Ha! See? You hugged me back! You didn't break the hug!" "So you admit it then?" "I-..." Dream chuckled "Now let me finish! After you broke the hug, you stood there and just stared at me. I swear you were blushing!" "I was not!" George said blushing harder than ever. 

Sapnap was laughing harder than ever, "GEORGE YOU'RE SO RED!" Sapnap fell over "TH- THERE'S NO GETTING OUT OF THIS ONE!!" "Ugh, whatever. You suck Dream." Sapnap at this point couldn't breathe "OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS! YOU'RE TOO MUCH! YOU GUYS FIGHT LIKE A MARRIED COUPLE! I'M- I'M THIRD WHEELING ALREADY AND I DON'T EVEN CARE!"

George rolled his eyes, and Dream decided it would be a good idea to change the subject before Sapnap died of laughter and George died of embarrassment. "The same setup, right? Sapnap in the guest bedroom and George on the couch?" George thought otherwise "But Dreeeaaam! I wanted the guest bedroom!" "Too bad idiot, I called it!" "When?" "Literally the same day as we set this whole thing up!" George huffed "Whatever, Sappitus Nappitus." Sapnap flipped George off. "Hey! What did I do?" "I don't know gogy, why don't you tell me?" George squinted at Sapnap.

"I'm still getting the guest bedroom!" Sapnap yelled out "No, I want the bedroom!" George shot back "But George, I called it-" "George, you can have my room." Dream cut in. George and Sapnap both looked at him. "Huh?" George was confused, "You can have my room, it will definitely be more comfortable than the couch." George was confused "That's exactly why you need to have it, this is your house after all." "Well you're the guest, you should have it." George stood there for a second debating his options, "Are you sure Dream?" Dream smiled "I'm sure, Go ahead and bring your things in there if you want." 

Sapnap huffed "Wait, why does George get your room?" "Cause you have the guest bedroom! And cause George is my favorite." Dream smirked after his last remark. Sapnap rolled his eyes "You suck Dream." Sapnap said playfully.

\---------------------------------------------------------

All three of the friends were all watching a movie on the couch, George suddenly blurted out "I'm hungry, can we get pizza or something?" Sapnap liked that idea "Yeah! Let's get pizza, that sounds amazing right now." Dream smiled "Sure, there's a pizza place not too far, we can get it delivered or I can go pick it up." George saw the chance to say something "Go pick it up, I'm tired of you already and it's only been a few hours." George said with a smirk "Whatever George, you suck. What kind do you guys want, pepperoni?" "Yeah, that sounds good," Sapnap responded. "Alright, I'll see you guys in a few." Dream said leaving the house.

Sapnap stared at the door until they heard Dream's car door shut. Sapnap suddenly turned to George "I know you like Dream." George started blushing "W-what? N-no I don't." Sapnap rolled his eyes "I'm not stupid George. I won't tell Dream if that's what you're worried about." George looked at Sapnap "Do you think he knows?" Sapnap shook his head "Nah, he's too dense. You've got nothing to worry about. Even if I did tell him I don't think he'd believe me." "Oh ok," George said before they returned to their movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [So, yeah, this was a chapter. Not my best writing, but it's never been top-notch. But I hope you guys like this story cause I would feel pretty stupid if I got myself hooked on this but no one else gave a shit lol]


	3. Im Not Dense

Dream shut his door and was about to leave but then he realized he forgot his wallet. He turned off his car and walked up to his door. He would've walked inside when he heard Sapnap say,

"Dream's too dense, you've got nothing to worry about."

I'm not dense, Dream thought.

"I don't think he would believe it even if I told him."

Told me what? There were too many possibilities for Dream to handle. After he was pulled out of his thoughts, he unlocked the door after he heard it had been quiet for a while. Dream walked right in.

"Wow, that was fast!" Sapnap said "Oh, no. I forgot my wallet here, it would've been really bad if I ordered everything then couldn't pay for it." George snickered "Yeah, you're an idiot." fuck. Dream didn't like it when George did that, on account that it made Dream blush. A lot. But Dream couldn't do that. They were just friends. Friends only, and nothing more. But thank god they didn't notice anything.

"You're one to talk." Dream shot back with a smirk. George rolled his eyes. Dream grabbed his wallet and said "Alright, I'm gonna go get the pizza now. Take two." Dream smiled at them both and walked out the door.

*Time Skip 5 minutes* (cause why not)

When he got back he heard them talking again, and he wouldn't have been so curious if it weren't for their last conversation. 

"Seriously dude, he doesn't suspect a thing!"

"What if he knows and he just screwing with me?"

"C'mon! This is Dream we're talking about here! You know he would never do that to you."

"But what if he-"

At that point, Dream walked in like he didn't hear anything. "Hey, guys! I'm back!"

George was bright red.

"Thank god! Took you long enough! I thought I was gonna starve! If only you hadn't forgotten your wallet, we would've been eating by now!" Sapnap said. "More like already eaten!" George chimed in. "....Why do I feel attacked?" Dream added with a smile. "Cause you are," Sapnap said without missing a beat. Sapnap stared at Dream with a blank stare. "Alright, you lose pizza privileges," Dream said with a smirk. "HEY IM HUNGRY! THAT'S NOT-" "Sapnap, if you want pizza you can go get your own. Since I feel personally attacked, you can either go get your own, or heat up my leftovers or something." "HEY! George was attacking you too! HE shouldn't get pizza either!" Sapnap pointed to George who was already eating a slice of pizza. "Wh- why me?!" George exclaimed with a mouth full of food. "You pointed out who we would've already eaten!" "Yeah, after you said how Dream was an idiot and he shouldn't have forgotten his wallet!" "I di-" "HOLD ON!" Dream yelled over them. "The reason why George is getting pizza is that he's my favorite." Sapnap huffed, "Yeah he's your favorite all right! First, he gets a hug and not me! Then he gets to sleep in your room-" "Gets to?" Dream interrupted. "Shhh, I'm not finished," Sapnap narrowed his eyes on Dream. " And now he gets pizza, and I don't? This is outrageous!" 

At this point, George had pushed himself into a corner and was as red as a tomato. Dream saw this, and so did Sapnap. "C'mon, Sapitus Napitus, I was kidding! Get pizza you idiot," Dream turned towards George, "And are you ready to come out of the corner now?" "H- huh?" George looked around him. He started laughing once he realized he had backed into a corner and was curled up into a ball. "YEAH!" George said with a bright smile and a laugh. Dream couldn't tell if it was an embarrassed laugh or a genuine one.

After they all finished, they decided to move back to the couch to finish their movie. Sapnap and Dream were having an argument about something stupid like, "Which Minecraft animal is the best?" Dream and Sapnap came between 2, the dolphin and the mooshroom. They were practically yelling and neither was willing to change their mind. Sapnap and Dream were yelling at George in a way since George had made the bad decision of sitting between them.

"THE DOLPHINS ARE BETTER, THEY HELP YOU SWIM FASTER IN THE WATER IF YOU NEED TO!" Dream yelled. "NO, THE MOOSHROOMS ARE WAY BETTER. I MEAN C'MON! THEY'RE MUSHROOM COWS!" Sapnap shot back. "JUST BECAUSE TH-" Dream was cut off by George leaning on him. Dream raised an eyebrow and looked at Sapnap. Sapnap just shrugged "He's asleep." Sapnap mouthed to Dream. Dream didn't know what to do, or if Sapnap saw the red creeping onto his face. Dream didn't know if he should set George back in his spot, carry George to his room, or just let George sleep on him. He stared at George while he contemplated his options. He decided to let George be and just lean back on the couch with George still sleeping on him. 

When Dream got comfortable, George wrapped his arms around Dream's waist and snuggled himself into his chest. Dream started turning red while staring at George wide-eyed. He looked at Sapnap, who started silently laughing at Dream's fearful look. Dream decided to just let it happen, he decided to put his arm around George for god knows why. He could tell Sapnap would be teasing Dream and/or George about this later. But for now, he was comfortable.

The movie had ended not too long after that, he was expecting to see Sapnap wide awake suggesting they watch another movie or play Uno or something, but nope. He was out like a light. He figured all three of them couldn't sleep on the couch because of space, so He decided to carry George to his room. He didn't want to because he was really comfortable, but like Dram had said before. Space. So he decided against himself.

He scooped George in his arms, and George immediately wrapped his arms around Dream's neck and buried his face in the crook of his neck. Man, didn't know George was like this. Maybe it's just because he's tired. Once he got to his room, he sat down on his bed and set George next to him. He was about to leave when George wrapped himself around Dream again. He tried to escape but then George said in a very tired voice like he had just woken up, "No, I'm tired, you're staying here." Dream chuckled, "Is that so?" George nodded, "Yes. You are." He probably wasn't aware of what he was doing but he couldn't argue with him, George would probably just fall asleep on him. Dream groaned, "Fine."

Dream got under the covers next to George, who was busy trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. He came to the conclusion that the most comfortable one is when he's practically laying on top of Dream. After he made that discovery, he again wrapped his arms around Dream's waist and buried his face in Dream's chest. He couldn't deny the fact that it was pretty comfortable. "Good night Dream," George said into his neck, his voice sounding tired and it melted Dream's heart. "Night Georgie," Dream said with a chuckle then slowly started drifting off to sleep.


	4. Its Just A Pillow, Right?

When George woke up, he was incredibly comfortable. It was like he was laying on the most comfortable mattress in the world with a LOT of comforters. And he was so- warm. He didn't want to move. He realized his arms were wrapped around something. Hmm, that's weird George thought. Maybe I started hugging a pillow or something. He decided that it was a pillow, that's kinda sad if you think about it. George adjusted a little bit, tightening his grip on what he thought was a pillow. He was about to fall back asleep when he felt arms wrap around him and the pillow shift underneath him. George froze. He suddenly forgot how to breathe. He just laid there trying to come up with a reasonable explanation. That's when he remembered falling asleep on the couch and falling in the direction- of Dream. No, couldn't be, George tried convincing himself. He decided to figure it out instead of laying there (potentially on Dream) so he slowly opened his eyes, and he saw darkness. He realized his face was buried into what he hoped was the pillow. He took a deep breath in, then out, it smelled exactly like Dream. He was about to lift his head when someone started playing with his hair. He froze again. That just about proved the theory of it being Dream he slept on. FUCK. Of course this happens. He was about to shoot up, but then he realized that to Dream's knowledge, George is still sleeping. He knows he should've already bolted out of the room, but he was tired. And very comfortable. Who says he can't stay there for just a bit longer? George was almost asleep, but then he heard the door creak open. Fuck. He froze again but had to remind himself to breathe again so they think he's asleep. "Hey, Dr-" Sapanp started to say before he started quietly laughing. "Don't say anything Sapnap, I know how your mind works." Dream said in a tired voice. He sounded so cute. "So Dream, how'd you get like this?" Sapnap said, George could almost hear the smirk in his voice. "Well after you fell asleep, I realized that there wasn't that much space on the couch, so I was gonna carry George to my room so he could sleep-" Dream was cut off, "Aww, how sweet of you Dream!" "Shut up Sapnap, I'm not done. And when I was setting George down so I could leave, he kinda just wrapped himself around me. He said in the most tired voice I've ever heard that he was comfortable and I wasn't allowed to leave. I didn't really have a choice after that cause he just laid on me and wrapped his arms around me and went to sleep." George could feel Dream's stare shift over to him. "It was kind of cute." Dream mumbled. Sapnap couldn't hear the last part, but George heard it loud and clear. He could feel his face growing hot. "What was that? I couldn't hear the last part." Sapnap said. Dream took a deep breath and chuckled a little. "I said it was kinda cute." Dream said a little louder. "PFFFFT" was all Sapnap could say before having a laughing fit. "Sapnap, be quieter you're gonna wake up George!" "IM- SORRY- I JUST- I CAN'T RIGHT NOW-" Sapnap said between laughter. "Sapnap, you absolutely can't tell George I said that. He'd be weirded out," Dream said. Sapnap took a deep breath and started calming down, "Ye ye, I won't tell George." George took that opportunity to raise his head slightly and say in the most tired and annoyed voice he could manage, "Tell me what? And why are you guys being so loud?" George turned his head to the side so it was facing away from Sapnap. "Awwww, look! It's groggy gogy!" George's head shot up at Sapnap, "Shut up Sappitus Nappitus I'm tired." Right after, without thinking, George wrapped his arms back around Dream and laid his head in the crook of Dream's neck. "Well, I'm gonna let you deal with this, and I'm going to go make breakfast," Sapnap said, walking out before Dream could say anything. "Hey George, I have to help Sapnap make breakfast so he doesn't burn the house down," George didn't say anything. He just took a deep breath. "George, do you want my house to burn down?" "Right now, I don't really care," George said. Dream just sighed, and rolled over so he was above George, right then Dream was able to unlatch George's arms from around him and walked out of the room, leaving George with wide eyes and a mix of confusion and surprise. George was trying to process what happened. He hid his face in a pillow, trying to decide what to do. He doesn't want to go right out there and seem side awake, now that would be flat out embarrassing. George decided to try to fall asleep again for a little, or just pretend that he's asleep and when he gets back out there, just pretend he doesn't remember anything. Yeah, that'll work George kept telling himself.


	5. I'll Give You 50 Bucks

Dream followed Sapnap into the kitchen, bright red. "Sooooo," Sapnap cooed. "That was way too close," Dream said. "But he didn't hear anything, you're fine man," Sapnap said. "Not like it would matter anyway." "What was that?" Dream asked. "Nothing important. Anyway, how'd you sleep?" Sapnap questioned. "Pretty good, besides not being able to move, it was pretty good." Fuck. He could feel himself starting to blush even more. Of course, Sapnap took notice of this, "Dream, I want you to answer me truthfully. Are you blushing?" "WH-WHAT? NO! I'M NOT!" Sapnap raised an eyebrow, "Acting real defensive, are you sure dreamy?" "Y-yes I'm sure," Dream stuttered out. "Okaaaaaay. Anyway, what do you want for breakfast? I can make it," Sapnap said sounding too confident. "No no no no no. You are not cooking! I don't want you to burn down my house! You don't know how to cook anyway. I'd give you $50 if you could make pancakes and eggs," Dream said doubtfully. Sapnap smirked, "Bet." He ran into the kitchen and started taking out bowls, eggs, and things you need for pancakes (idk how to make pancakes so bare with me). He was running around the kitchen frantically yelling questions at Dream, asking if he had a griddle, or where the non-stick spray was, or where his pans were, or if he had any chocolate chips... it was scary. Dream wasn't used to seeing Sapnap in the kitchen actually making something. Usually, the only thing he saw Sapnap making was Mac n' Cheese or Ramen... and you can microwave both. So this a scary- wait no no let me rephrase that- a terrifying sight. After like 5 minutes of Sapnap asking where all of Dream's shit was in the kitchen, George came in, probably because of the yelling. "Where's Sapnap?" asked George. Dream just pointed to the kitchen. George looked at Dream wide-eyed. He walked over to the kitchen to see Sapnap throwing things into a bowl and start stirring with a whisk and struggling to do so. "DREAM DO YOU HAVE AN ELECTRIC HAND MIXER? OR A STAND MIXER? LIKE AT ALL?" Sapnap yelled out. "YEAH, THERE'S A STAND MIXER IN THE CABINET NEXT TO THE FRIDGE." Dream replied. "Geeze, Sapnap, what're you doing?" George said, slightly concerned for Sapnap. He started getting out the stand mixer, "Dream doubted that I could cook- AHH!" He almost fell over cause you the weight of it. "SINCE WHEN ARE THESE THINGS SO FUCKING HEAVY? Anyways, he said that he would give me $50 if I could make pancakes and eggs, simple enough." "Need any help?" George asked worried Sapnap was gonna break a bone. "Nope, got everything under control!" Sapnap said with a bright smile. George sighed and went back over to Dream, "You're gonna lose $50 bucks you know?" "Yeah, don't remind me." There was a few seconds of silence. Well, not complete silence. Sapnap was still yelling and swearing like a sailor in the kitchen. Dream decided to break the silence, "So, how'd you sleep?" Dream asked. George turned slightly red, "I-I slept fine. How about you?" Dream perked up a little, "I slept pretty well!" George smiled, and so did Dream. They had been looking into each other's eyes for a few minutes, and Dream decided to loosen up the tight atmosphere between them. He leaned a little closer to George and said with a smirk, "Bro, are we 'bout to kiss right now?" George turned red, "W-what?!" His face flushed. Dream started wheezing and fell to the floor. Sapnap popped his head out of the kitchen, "I heard a loud noise, you guys alright?" He saw Dream wheezing on the floor, struggling to breathe. "Ugh, c'mon guys, food's ready. I made chocolate chip pancakes!" Dream slowly stood up while laughing, not as hard as before but still a lot. Dream and George sat down at the table while Sapnap put plates in front of them, and it looked delicious. There was a stack of two chocolate chip pancakes, with strawberries and powdered sugar on top, syrup drizzled all on top of that, then there were two fried eggs next to the pancakes. Dream was staring at the plate while pulling a 50 out of his wallet and slapped it into Sapnap's hand. "Thank you!" Sapnap said happily. "Sapnap, are you into witchcraft? Cause there's no fucking way you made this," Dream said still staring at his plate. "Yeah, I've never seen you cook before, this is scary," George said. "But relevant. You're making breakfast from now on." George said snapping back into reality. Sapnap huffed, "I knew I should've burned the house down." They all started eating their breakfast. Sapnap tried to say something with a mouth full of food. "whihw shohvceiu wohf dovhrihv thoubc?" Dream looked at him confused, "What?" "WHIGCE SHOGCIRE WOUEHV DOHREIF TECHEH?" Sapnap repeated more aggressively. "SAP. NAP. I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU." Sapnap swallowed his food. "I said, what should we do today?" Dream took a deep breath "That makes more sense. I don't know, we could go to the beach or somethin'." "YES. PLEASE." Sapnap said sounding like a child. "Alright, George what do you think?" "WHO CARES WHAT GEORGE THINKS? I'M GONNA GO GET READY!" Sapnap shoveled the last bit of food in his mouth and rushed off into the guest room. "Hey George, are you ok with the beach?" Dream said with a soft voice, one George was not used to hearing from Dream. "Uh- yeah." Dream smiled, "Alright, I'm gonna get ready first since I'm already done eating." Dream got up from the table and went to his room to get changed, leaving George at the table thinking about every possible thing that could go wrong that day.


	6. POV- The World Hates You

I'm sorry but this chapter may be upsetting to some people. I'll put a warning before and after the triggers and give a summary of what happened (TRIGGER WARNING!- a lot of cussing, offensive name-calling, offensive slurs, abuse, rape)

Welp. 

Dream was now $50 short of cash, lost all of his dignity, and questioning the following:

1\. How and when the fuck Sapnap learned to cook  
2\. How stupid he was to doubt Sapnap on something like this, he doesn't know what he does offline  
3\. Since when did he have dinosaur swimming trunks  
4\. Why the fuck he becomes so light-headed and blushes a shit ton around George

The thing is, Dream already knew the last one. But he wouldn't accept it. George would get weirded out and leave early or something, or when he gets back just disconnect with Dream altogether. "You like him." His brain kept saying to him. "No. I don't. It's all in my head. It's only because he's the first person I've gotten close with since my last relationship- my really fucked up relationship..."

*Flashback*  
TRIGGER WARNING STARTS HERE

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS CLAY?!"  
"Y-you know I prefer 'Dream'"   
"YOU KNOW I DON'T GIVE A FUCK, NOW ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"I-It's a bi flag-"  
"YOU MEAN BISEXUAL?!"  
"Y-yes-"  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? THAT'S DISGUSTING! I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY DATED A FAGGOT LIKE YOU!"  
"W-what did you call me Amber?"  
"YOU FUCKING HEARD ME BITCH!"  
"That's a slur, a really offensive one to the lgbtq+ community, which I'm apart of, might I add-"

His girlfriend slapped him across the face, really hard.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FO-"

She punched him in the nose twice. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING- UGH I CAN'T EVEN SAY IT."

"Look, I'm sorry I'm sorry. Just please stop hurting me."

"Just burn the flag and we'll move on from this, it's just a phase and a trend."

"I'm not gonna burn the flag, it's not a phase or a trend. I'm me, and that's that."

"You heard me. Burn. The. Flag."

"There's no way I'm doing that."

"Well, looks like I'll have to do it myself."

Amber took the flag and ran to the kitchen where the lighter was and tried to light it on fire, but Dream grabbed it before she could.

"WHAT THE HELL AMBER?!? DO YOU WANT TO BURN DOWN MY HOUSE?!"

"THAT WOULD TAKE CARE OF A FEW THINGS IN MY FAVOR!"

She started punching him, he fell to the floor with the flag in his hands. She kept punching his stomach and occasionally his face. He could feel the blood dripping down his face and the bruises starting to form on his body. She kept hitting him over and over, refusing to fight back. All of a sudden, she pinned down his wrists and he felt something burning his arm. He yelled out in pain. Amber started burning him with the lighter. "PLEASE STOP! AMBER THAT HURTS REALLY BAD!" She kept burning him. Dream kept pleading for her to stop, and when she did, she pushed down really hard on the burn with her finger. Dream screamed in pain, "AHH PLEASE! IM SORRY! I'LL BURN IT I SWEAR! JUST STOP HURTING ME! PLEASE!" 

She stopped what she was doing and looked at Dream, him pleading for forgiveness and tears rolling down his face, barely able to keep his eyes open. "Just one minute you little bastard, you need to learn your lesson. Then you will get a reward if you're a good little bitch." She smirked. "Wh-what?!" She started burning him in a different place, and Dream started screaming in pain again. "STOP AMBER, JUST STOP. IT HURTS." She smirked, "Plead, beg me to. Like the little bitch you are." "WHAT THE FUCK? JUST PLEASE STOP BURNING ME!" "That wasn't enough, fag." "WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY? 'IM SO SORRY! PLEASE JUST STOP! I WILL NEVER UPSET YOU AGAIN! I SWEAR! I'LL BE YOUR BITCH, AND JUST LISTEN!'" She smirked at him again "That's exactly what I wanted to hear. Now it's time for your reward." She forcefully picked him up by the hair and threw him on one of the kitchen chairs, and used the flag to tie his hands very tightly behind the chair. "Amber, what are you doing?" Dream said nervously. "Shh, be quiet you slut. I'm giving you your reward for giving me what I needed."

She started unbuttoning his pants. "A-amber, you know we agreed to not do this until later. I don't feel comfortable doing this." "I don't give a shit what you think, now be quiet." Dream tried moving his hands, trying to undo them, but it didn't work. She managed to get his pants down to his ankles. "Please, Amber, no."

"Awww, does daddy not want his reward?" "AMBER WHAT THE FUCK?! I JUST WANT TO LEAVE!" She started rubbing his member through his boxers. "Amber, stop." She didn't stop. Instead, she moved behind him and started whispering in his ear, "But Dream, doesn't it feel so good?" She started rubbing his member while whispering in his ear. "It's all gonna be worth it. Don't you worry, I'll make sure you enjoy it." She bit his ear and continued. "Amber, please-" Dream was going to ask her to stop but he was cut off. "Don't worry baby, I'll keep going." She started moving her fingers faster. "For the last time-" "Just shut up, you'll enjoy it more." She suddenly stopped. "Ooo, what's this we have here?" She started poking his hardening member. Dream wasn't turned on and didn't want any of this to happen, but he couldn't do anything he had to wait till she was done with him.

"Looks like someone's enjoying themselves." She started sliding his boxers down to his ankles, then started slowly rubbing his member. (I'm using member because idk how else to write this so bare with me) After a bit, she started pumping his length very fast. "A-amber, sl-slow d-down." She smirked, "No way I'm doing that now," She kept pumping faster. "S-STOP," Dream yelled out. She only moved faster. Suddenly she stopped and wrapped her lips around the tip and started sucking on it. She swallowed his length until it hit the back of her throat and tears pricked the corner of her eyes. "Am-amber- I- ngf!" Dream moaned out. He was trying to tell her to stop, but it was pointless. Suddenly he blacked out, he could feel everything that was going on and could hear, he just couldn't move or see.

*Flashback Over*  
TRIGGER WARNING OVER

Summary: Dream's girlfriend found a bisexual flag and started hurting him, mentally and physically. After that, she had the sick, twisted idea to- *ahem* "perform sexual actions without consent".

When Dream came out of his flashback, there were tears streaming down his eyes. He immediately felt his arm where the burns and scars were. He quickly got changed and wiped his face and did his best to hide the fact that he was crying.

He found some plain green swimming trunks and got changed. He also threw on a white t-shirt and some sandals and went to go get George to let him know he could get ready. When he walked out, George was still in his seat, spacing out. 

"Hey George," Dream said while lightly shaking his shoulder. "Hm?" George said still in a trance. "Hey Georgie, you have to go get ready," that was enough to snap George back into reality. "Wh-what?!" Dream chuckled, "The beach, remember?" George calmed down a bit, "Oh, oh yeah." George stared at Dream's eyes for a bit before having a concerned expression, "What's wrong?" He knows, doesn't he? Dream thought to himself. There's no way he knows, it probably just looks like I've been crying. "What're you talking about?" George frowned, "You've been crying, what's wrong?" Dream looked at his feet, "Don't worry about it." George placed a hand on his shoulder, "Dream, you can talk to me, what's wrong? I don't like seeing you upset, you have a thing where people feel the emotions you do just by looking at you. I know something's wrong, so just tell me so I can help you." Dream shrugged off George's hand, "I don't need your help right now, I don't want to talk about it right now, okay?" Dream looked up at George to make sure he got the message, he looked hurt but understanding, "Alright Dream, just know that when you want to, or need to, I'm here."

George gave Dream a small smile and walked into Dream's room to get ready. Dream's eyes were starting to water but ignored it so that it would go away, it made sense in his head. He sat down and started scrolling on Twitter, seeing everyone tweeting out about how they haven't streamed in a few days and were confused. This was a secret trip so it was kind of amusing to see them all guess about what happened. Some of them were genuine guesses like for example:

Jessicawastaken: What if one of them is in the hospital   
mcytsimp_: Guys calm down it's only been a couple of days, they might just be recording a video or smth  
Fraz3rnotfound: WHAT IF THEY MET UP GUYS |see this thread|  
Samantha25174: BRO THAT'D BE POG  
greenbluered_: POG

Then there were some, where it was obviously a joke:

MeXiCaN.dReAm: BRO GEORGE AND DREAM MIGHT BE MEETING UP? I FEEL BAD FOR SAPNAP IF HE'S THERE |see this thread|  
Tara.was.found: Why? Shouldn't we be happy if they're all together? :)  
MeXiCaN.dReAm: HAVEN'T YOU READ HEATWAVES?!  
Tara.was.found: Um... no... should I?  
mcytsimp_: UM YES  
greenbluered_: donate to the link in my bio to help pay for george's hospital bill from when dream blew his back out :(  
MeXiCaN.dReAm: BAAHAAAHAAA LMFAO IM DYING  
mcytsimp_: WHAT IN THE HEATWAVES?

Dream had an Idea, he responded:

MeXiCaN.dReAm: BRO GEORGE AND DREAM MIGHT BE MEETING UP? I FEEL BAD FOR SAPNAP IF HE'S THERE |see this thread|  
Tara.was.found: Why? Shouldn't we be happy if they're all together? :)  
MeXiCaN.dReAm: HAVEN'T YOU READ HEATWAVES?!  
Tara.was.found: Um... no... should I?  
mcytsimp_: UM YES  
greenbluered_: donate to the link in my bio to help pay for george's hospital bill from when dream blew his back out :(  
MeXiCaN.dReAm: BAAHAAAHAAA LMFAO IM DYING  
mcytsimp_: WHAT IN THE HEATWAVES?  
dreamwastaken2: thank you for putting that out there, it's kind of expensive and I'm glad my fans are willing to help me :)

Dream started wheezing at himself and their responses:

MeXiCaN.dReAm: BRO GEORGE AND DREAM MIGHT BE MEETING UP? I FEEL BAD FOR SAPNAP IF HE'S THERE |see this thread|  
Tara.was.found: Why? Shouldn't we be happy if they're all together? :)  
MeXiCaN.dReAm: HAVEN'T YOU READ HEATWAVES?!  
Tara.was.found: Um... no... should I?  
mcytsimp_: UM YES  
greenbluered_: donate to the link in my bio to help pay for george's hospital bill from when dream blew his back out :(  
MeXiCaN.dReAm: BAAHAAAHAAA LMFAO IM DYING  
mcytsimp_: WHAT IN THE HEATWAVES?  
dreamwastaken2: thank you for putting that out there, it's kind of expensive and I'm glad my fans are willing to help me :)  
Jessicawastaken: WHAT?!? DREAM. EXPLAIN.  
greenbluered_: UHM- IM- ANYTIME DREAM?  
mcytsimp_: LaTe NiGhTs In ThE mIdDlE Of JuNe  
Tara.was.found: DREAM NO  
MeXiCaN.dReAm: PFFFTTTT DREAM! GET GEORGE IN THIS THREAD PLEASE  
dreamwastaken2: nah he'll see it eventually :)

Dream started laughing even harder. Sapnap eventually came out from the guest room, "IM READY! What're you laughing at?" Dream couldn't talk, he just handed Sapnap his phone to look at the thread. "BAAHAAA! DREAM! I CANT MAN!" 

George walked into the kitchen to see Dream and Sapnap on the floor dying. "What's so funny? Can I know?" "GEORGE I-" Dream was cut off by another wheeze. "GEROGE- LOOK!" Sapnap handed George the phone, and could see his face transition from excitement, to confusion, to embarrassment. George's face turned red and just handed Sapnap the phone back and sat down on one of the chairs and started hiding his face.

Sapnap and Dream were laughing for about 10 minutes straight. "Hey guys, can we go now?" Sapnap looked at him, "AWWW, IS GEORGIE EMBARRASSED?" George raised an eyebrow, "No, Sappitus Nappitus, I'm just bored and want to go to the beach. Weren't you the one who was all excited to go anyway?" Sapnap shot up, "I FORGOT ABOUT THE BEACH! LETS GO! LETS GO!" Dream stood up, "You're such a child Sapnap." Sapnap was bouncing on his toes, "HELL YEAH! NOW LETS GO!!" 

They all got in the car, Dream was driving, and George called shotgun (which Sapnap was pissed about and complained). Dream and Sapnap were having a fully engaged conversation, that they didn't even notice that George fell asleep. Dream looked over at Sapnap and made the motion to tell him to be quiet. "WHY?" "SHHH!" Sapnap shifted his voice to a whisper, "why?" Dream pointed to George, but Sapnap just looked confused, "What, is he dead or something?" Dream rolled his eyes, "No, he's just asleep. Let's not wake him up until we get there." Sapnap smirked, "You should make a move on him, like put your arm around him or something." "WHY?!" Dream whisper-yelled. "Idk I'm bored and want something interesting to happen." Dream got an idea, "I'll do it if you give me my $50 back, I know you have it in your pocket." Sapnap pulled the $50 out of the pocket, looking back from the 50 and Dream. "Ugh, fine." He slapped the $50 in his hand and Dream continued driving. "Well?" Sapnap questioned. "What?" "I'm waiting." "For?

"Put your arm around George!" Dream looked at Sapnap, "Really, you were serious?" Sapnap nodded eagerly. "Fine." Dream reached his arm around George, and George immediately rested his head on Dream's shoulder. Dream looked back at Sapnap, who was silently laughing. "THIS IS SO FUNNY! KISS HIM!" Sapnap whisper-yelled. "WHAT? SAPNAP NO!" Dream responded. Dream kept driving, silently enjoying everything. He pretended to not notice Sapnap silently laughing at him, and he pretended to not notice Sapnap taking a picture of the two of them.

Sapnap fell asleep shortly after. The rest of the drive was Dream adjusting to driving with one hand, occasionally looking at Sapnap, and looking at peaceful George at red lights. At one point, Dream rested his head on George's, it was strangely relaxing. Dream was pulling up to the beach and found a place to park. He turned to George, "Hey George, we're here," He said softly while gently shaking his shoulder, he didn't move. Sapnap huffed, "Shut up with the cutesy stuff, WAKE THE FUCK UP GEORGE WE'RE HERE!" George shot up and snapped his head around at Sapnap and tried to slap him. "What the hell Sapnap!" "What the hell is that we're here! At the beach! Remember?" George groaned, "Ugh, alright." Sapnap smirked, "I know it's not as comfortable as sleeping in Dream's arms but-" "WHAT?!" Sapnap laughed, "Look!" Sapnap opened his phone and pulled up a picture with George sleeping on Dream's shoulder and Dream's arm wrapped around him. George turned red, as did Dream. This day is going to be- interesting. Dream thought to himself.


	7. Beach Days and Stupid Fucking Feelings

All three boys stepped out of the car and grabbed all of their things so they could find a spot on the beach. Dream was carrying the most things because he was "bigger than me and Sapnap, therefore able to carry more things." 

They made their way towards the beach when they saw a hotdog stand, "WE. SHOULD. GO. THERE." Sapnap yelled out in excitement. The two other boys looked over at the stand with delicious looking hotdogs and a very concerned looking seller. "Maybe in a bit, I want to swim a bit first." Sapnap huffed, "ugh, fine." All three of the boys laughed.

They found a pretty decent spot considering it was 12 pm on a Saturday in Florida. Dream threw the stuff down and laid in the warm sand for a second, feeling the heat of the sun and sand on his skin was very relaxing. He started to drift off to sleep when he felt someone wrap their body around him, little kids at this beach did it all the time.

Dream sat upright and looked at where the person was, as it turns out, it was just George. "O-oh sorry Dream. I probably should've a-asked first-" Dream cut him off, "No no, it's okay. It just caught me by surprise, you don't have to ask." Dream smiled at George, who was now very red. Dream decided to mess with him, "George you're so red! How did you get sunburnt already?!"

George covered his face in embarrassment, Dream felt kind of bad, kind of. "Sorry Georgie, you wanna go swim or stay here for a bit?" George just sat there, staring in the distance. "George?" The older male hummed in response, "Do I need to repeat my question?" George looked Dream dead in the eyes and sat there for a second before responding, "Yeah sorry, I was distracted." Dream chuckled, "Hey, that's okay. I asked you if you wanted to go swim or stay here for a little."

George sat there, trying to find words, Dream took pity and wanted to help him out. "You wanna stay here, with me?" George slowly nodded. Dream smiled before wrapping his arms around George, who just sat there frozen. Dream took notice of this and thought he made a mistake, he unwrapped his arms and said, "Oh sorry, I should've-" George cut him off by flinging his arms around Dream, who was taken aback. "It's okay, like you, I was caught off guard," George whispered in his ear, which sent chills down Dream's back. Dream wrapped his arms back around George and slowly leaned back so that George was laying on top of Dream. (not in that way, I know how some of your minds work) They laid there for a second, having no care in the world, just enjoying each other's company. Eventually, they both fell asleep.

After 30 minutes, Sapnap returned with a churro and found sleeping George and Dream- sleeping together- George laying on top of Dream-

He chuckled to himself and snapped a picture before gently shaking them both awake. After that didn't work... "DREAM! GEORGE! WAKE THE FUCK UP! IM BORED AND TIRED OF WATCHING YOU GUYS CUDDLING!" Dream sat upright which caused George to fly off of him. Sapnap was cackling so hard, he might've passed out.

"S-sorry Sapnap, we fell asleep," George stuttered out, slightly embarrassed. "It's okay, lets go swim now!" Dream sighed, "Okay."

Dream stood up and followed Sapnap, who was running at full speed towards the ocean. As they were walking, Dream turned around towards George, took off his shirt, threw it at him, and said, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY GEORGIE!" 

George just sat there red as fuck, looking at Dream's shirt sitting in the sand in front of him. He was eventually brought back into reality by Dream pushing George over and standing above him. "George, you alright?" George was even more flustered than before. As if Dream's shirt wasn't enough, suddenly he sees Dream standing over him shirtless? Ho-ly shit. 

He blinked but closed his eyes for a few seconds too long. 

-Suddenly he wasn't at the beach anymore, he was in Dream's bedroom.

George was sitting there on his phone when Dream suddenly walked in with his hair wet and a towel around his waist. And yes, shirtless, again. 

"Hey baby, did you miss me?" Dream said with a smirk on his face. George turned red, "You still get flustered when I say that to you? I could say anything and you'd get nervous~" George was still confused. "I mean we've been dating for 5 months-" George's eyes widened. Okay wasn't expecting that. He was not mentally prepared for that. But, he wanted to test the limits. He knew he shouldn't and knew it was breaking the "friends only" boundaries, but here there weren't any here. "I know, it's just the way you say things, the tone in your voice." Dream chuckled a bit, "Oh yeah? Describe it to me." George started walking over to Dream and wrapped his arms around his neck, "Well, there's a hint of lust and admiration. And devotion and contentment, but overall it just sounds really hot." Dream chuckled, "Why thank you, my love~" 

George pulled Dream down and kissed him, like actually kissed him. But here's the thing, he didn't pull away. He didn't pull away at all. In fact, he started kissing back. Dream picked George up, and set him on the bed, slowly leaning forwards until George's back hit the mattress.

Suddenly everything went dark.-

He opened his eyes and was back at the beach, with Dream still standing over him.

"You good George? You blacked out there for a sec," Dream said concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I'm just kinda tired," George responded.

"I feel ya, anyways, Sapnap is waiting, we should go," Dream said.

"I guess we should, you know what happens when you leave Sapnap alone for too long," George said. 

"No, I don't, what happens?" Dream asked.

"Exactly." 

"Shit, we better hurry," Dream said before taking George by the hand and leading him towards where Sapnap went.


	8. Beach Day but Its Raining

Dream and George ran up to Sapnap who is chasing after seagulls yelling "THIS IS MY CORNDOG YOU FUCKERS!" he was falling constantly, neither George nor Dream were surprised when they saw the corndog was completely fine. "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I STOLE YOUR FOOD? HUH? YOU BITCHES!" George facepalmed while Dream was running up to him. 

"SAPNAP!" 

he snapped his head towards his name.

"Calm. Down. It's a beach! There are children everywhere so..."

Sapnap looked around and there were a few groups staring at him or laughing. "Heh, sorry..." Dream chuckled, "Nah, you're all good. Just be more careful."

(time skip)

George, Dream, and Sapnap were all swimming when they noticed it got a bit windy and that the sky started to become grey. 

"That's kinda weird-" George was interrupted.

"Guys, we gotta leave," Dream said concerned.

"Why?" Sapnap huffed, obviously upset about that idea.

"Trust. Me." Dream said without stuttering.

All three boys quickly got out of the water and grabbed their stuff, then made their way towards the car. Dream got in the drivers seat, started the car, then started driving the second all doors were closed.

"Woah there Dream, calm down," Sapnap said nervously.

"Calm down?! I'm driving us away from a hurricane!" Dream exclaimed.

Sapnap and George exchanged looks. They sat there quietly for a minute. And another. And- okay we get it.

They sat there in quiet the whole ride home. The only time it wasn't quiet is when Dream would softly hum a song that popped into his head at the time.

George at one point fell asleep leaning against his window listening to Dream's voice. 

When George woke up he heard Dream and Sapnap talking, but they didn't know he was awake.

"Bro he LIKES you! Just tell him!" Sapnap exclaimed.

"He doesn't like me, trust me. I know you're just saying that because I like him. And I don't really appreciate it." Dream huffed. 

"I wouldn't just say something like that! I'm not even supposed to be telling you right now! But I am! Do you know why? Because you guys fucking like each other!"

Dream sighed, "Okay. Whatever you say, man."

George could tell Sapnap rolled his eyes. George at that point was having a gay panic, not knowing what to do, George did something stupid...

"Can you guys be quiet? I'm trying to sleep," George mumbled out.

... WHAT DID-

Dream sat there for a second not knowing what to do. He quickly looked at George to make sure he was sleeping and then put his arm around him. 

George was actually getting tired again and decided to lean on Dream. Then sleep. He put his head in the crook of his neck (which he didn't think he would be able to do considering Dream was driving at the time)

George fell asleep. Again. For the third time. In the past three hours.

He was viewing himself in the third person. It was Dream and himself cuddling in a bed, he could feel himself starting to blush already. The thing is he couldn't do anything, he just sat there watching himself and Dream for what felt like hours. He couldn't tell if he liked it or not.

Reasons not to like it: Yes it was him but he wasn't technically there  
Reasons to like it: He could picture himself being there and what it felt like

He decided he had a love-hate relationship with this dream of his.

After what felt like hours, George found himself laying on the couch being gently being shaked awake by Sapnap.

"Dude, dude, wake up."

"what. do. you. want." George said tiredly.

"Awwe, groggy gogy is back! Anyway-" Sapnap sang.

"What did you call me?" George asked offended but didn't know why.

"Dream's bitch," Sapnap said with a smile, "anyway, tell Dream how you feel."

"WHA- WHY?!" George said nervously. 

"Because he likes you! I'm tired of being the only one aware that you two like each other!" Sapnap huffed out impatiently.

"No I'm quite aware he likes me," George said.

"Wait- wha-"

"Nothing, forget I said anything," George said quickly.

"You just said-" Sapnap asked confused.

"No. I didn't." George said, elongating each syllabul.

Sapnap shrugged moving on from the topic.

"Hey guys!" Dream said with a happy tone, "I see George is awake now, so we can get ready now!"

"Huh? What do you mean Dream?" George asked with a face, visibly confused.

"Well, a normal routine I have with hurricanes is I take food, water blankets, and other essentials into my closet and stay there until its over. I only leave to use the bathroom." Dream pause and took a breath, "and my closet is big enough for all of us, essential, and patches! So we better hurry up."

George was starting to get worried, "How long will this last exactly?"

Dream smiled, "Only a couple of hours, overnight at most. But we should be good by tomorrow!"

Dream lead them to his closet where they saw one corner for food and water, an outlet, patches, 2 chargers, a laptop, and 3 sleeping bags and a bunch of blankets and pillows. The closet was surprisingly big.

This wouldn't be so bad overnight, George thought.

But here's the thing.

It wasn't overnight.

It had been 3 days now.

Of George, Dream, and of course Sapnap, trapped in a closet together. 

What will happen?


	9. Closet Nightmares, Trauma, and Cuddles

Trigger Warning- Self-harm, panic attack, strong language, homophobic slurs (I'll put a warning where it starts and ends)

*Trigger Starts Here*

Dream looked at himself in the mirror, he couldn't recognize himself. Her words kept playing in his mind like a record, "fag" "you're useless just die already" "you're only useful for one thing and won't even do it" "you're such a bitch"

At this point, he had tears streaming down his face.

"why are you so disgusting?"

He reached for the razor

"no one would even notice you were gone"

He made a cut going right across his arm.

He screamed in pain and fell to the floor.

"we would be so much better off without you"

He made another cut across his chest., and another one through it to make an "x"

He just sat there on the floor, bleeding out, crying hysterically.

He heard someone yell his name and burst through the door.

His vision started to blur and he passed out.

*Trigger Warning Over  
So basically Dream was depressed and starting harming himself*

Dream was being shaken awake by someone. He looked up and saw George a few inches away from his face. Dream noticed that he was actually crying.

"Hey, are you okay? I heard you crying and sleep talking and figured you were having a bad dream," George said concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. Thank you though." Dream said wiping away his tears.

He turned over to look at the time, it was 3 am.

"The hurricane is still going, if you were wondering," George said out of nowhere.

"Huh?"

"I checked a few minutes ago, before I woke you up, and it's still raining," George responded.

"Oh, ok." Dream sighed.

Dream and George both got ready to go back to sleep, when suddenly they heard a really loud noise, it was thunder.

George yelped and starting shaking.

"Hey, are you alright?" Dream asked, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I'm just a little scared of loud noise-" George started to say.

There was another clap of thunder and George jumped again.

"C'mere, you're gonna be fine." Dream said, wrapping his arms around George while laying back down.

"Dream it's fin-" George was cut off. 

"No, it's okay. Go to sleep, you'll be fine." Dream said before closing his eyes.

George accepted his fate and wrapped his arms around Dream as well.

Dream felt his face heating up, George felt his too.

They decided to ignore it and sleep, savoring the moments they had together. 

*Nother Trigger Warning*

Dream woke up in a hospital bed, surrounded by family and his girlfriend. Amber.

"Guys! He's awake! Are you okay? What happened-" Amber started.

"What're you doing here, Amber?" Dream said with a harsh tone.

Amber was taken aback, "I'm your girlfriend? I heard you wre in the hospital and wanted to make sure you're okay-" Amber started to say before she was interrupted.

"Make that ex-girlfriend." Dream said without stuttering.

"Wha-"

"You're the reason I'm here, you're the reason I'm like this, you're the reason I no longer recognize myself in the mirror. You hate me, you think I'm disgusting, you think I'm worthless, so might as well end it." Dream yelled.

"I love you, dont do thi-"

"No, you don't love me. You just want me to do your dirty work, which you forced me into. Your just a fucking asshole with no heart." Dream said while looking her dead in the eye.

"P-please-"

"I don't want you anywhere near me, I don't want to ever hear your name." Dream said harshly.

"Wh-why?"

Dream raised his voice, "You know damn well why. Now get out."

"What?"

"GET. OUT. NOW." Dream yelled.

"WHATEVER YOU FUCKING FAGGOT." Amber screamed before leaving the hospital room in a hurry.

*Trigger Warning Over*

Dream woke up to himself shaking uncontrollably and finding it hard to breathe.


	10. Lets Talk About Something Else

When Dream woke up, he was met with a very concerned looking George and Sapnap. Dream was laying down in a corner now very far away from George, unlike the way he fell asleep.

"Hey buddy, are you okay?"

Dream looked up at them.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

Sapnap raised an eyebrow,

"You sure? It doesn't seem-"

"IM FINE!" Dream yelled out. 

George and Sapnap just sat there with facial expressions that could speak louder than they could at that moment. Dream felt guilty immediately, just the overwhelming tension of his nightmares and the terrible things he went through, and not having George in his arms and not being able to call him his own, it was too much. 

Dream looked up at George who had a look on his face that screamed "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad". Dream figured he should say something, but he didn't know what to say. If Dream tried to say anything, he knows it would have something to do with his love for George, and how he wanted to hold him and kiss him and tell him how much he loved him.

He couldn't say that now, it would ruin their friendship with each other and that would ruin Dream. He couldn't lose another friend- but lets not go down that rabbit hole, he didn't want flashbacks again. 

"Dude, calm down, I was just making sure you were okay," Sapnap said, visibly annoyed. 

I mean he had every right to be. He just snapped out of nowhere and won't even tell them the reason he's upset in the first place. He didn't even have to tell George, he just woke up then fell asleep with him in his arms, but not in the context he was hoping for.

"It's okay Dream, I know you're probably tired and stressed out because of how long we've been in here-" George started to say.

"NO! Dream, George, you need to tell each other already! I know the reason and it's so fucking tiring to have two of the densest friends in the whole goddamn world! So admit to it, or I will! I'm so tired of you two trying to be oblivious! You know what you have to do, so do it! I don't care if it happens, in fact, I support you! So just FUCKING SAY IT SO YOU GUYS CAN BE HAPPY AND WE CAN MOVE ON WITH OUR DAY." Sapnap yelled out of frustration.

Dream caught on, real quick, and he wasn't happy where he was going with this.

"NO! Sapnap, I think I'm good, cause I know it's gonna turn out badly for me in the end! It's gonna be exactly like last time! And I WILL NOT GET HURT AGAIN! YOU FUCKING HEAR ME? SO LET IT GO AND DEAL WITH IT! I'm currently dealing with something right now so if you could leave me alone, I might actually be able to cope with my trauma! PLEASE AND THANK YOU." Dream yelled out in response, not comprehending what he saying.

George was concerned, "Trauma?? What happened Dream?! Are you okay? Do you want to talk abou-"

"No." Dream said before laying back down to try and fall asleep again.

Sapnap and George didn't know what to do next, all they could do was wait for Dream to talk to them. Sapnap might've had the right to yell at dream, but it might've fucked up their chance at actually being able to talk and connect with Dream while they were in there. Usually, whenever they would fight, they wouldn't talk for a few days, then someone would send a meme in their group chat, and suddenly they would be okay, but I don't think that would be the case this time.

*Time skip*

Its been a day and Sapnap and George were supposed to leave 4 hours ago, and Dream hasn't said a word to either of them. George has tried a few times, but all he's gotten was a slient cuddle, but he woke up on the other side of the closet.

Needless to say, Dream wasn't budging. Not after that whole blow up thing with Sapnap. Dream doesn't usually like to hold grudges, but he is known for his stubborness.

"Dude, I'm sorry! I was just getting frustrated and yelled, I did't mean it!" Sapnap tried to reason.

Nothing.

"Just talk to me! Please?" Sapnap asked.

Still nothing.

"Okay, what if you talk to George and maybe talk to me soon?" Sapnap tried once more.

Dream sighed and turned to George. They sat there for a moment staring at eachother.

"What?" George asked, confused.

"Well, I'm gonna talk to you and I figured you would want to start the conversation. Turns out you did. Anyways, what do you want to talk about?" Dream answered.

"Well, I don't know, I wasn't sure if you were gonna talk to me or Sapnap the rest of the trip, I mean its been 5 days, and we were supposed to leave over an hour ago! I hate bad weather." George said.

"Great! There's a topic that will keep up entertained for, what, 30 minutes? Great time!" Dream said.

George couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not, he could never tell these days.

"Um, okay. Well, what's your least favorite natural disaster you've been in?" George asked.

"Well-"

*Time skip*

POV- Sapnap (this is new)

I hate this. Why did I ever suggest this? They've been talking for hours, practically flirting with each other, and I'm not a part of it. I'm always excluded, it's always George! George is #1, and I come in right behind at #2. 

It's never me upfront, well at least I was when Dream hadn't met George. 

And all that shit earlier about me not caring if they got together? Lies! I want them to be as dense as they are, maybe a little more! Maybe then I'll actually have a chance at having some friends!

But what the hell can I do? Tell Dream that George will never like him back and break his heart? No! Now that would be heartless.

Now don't get me wrong, I love George with my heart and soul, but he will not take my best friend away from me! 

Anyway, I've gotten some company, me and Karl have been texting back and forth. And if I'm correct, Karl wants something like the dreamnotfound fanfics between us... that kinda confused me as much it might have confused you. I meant I think he likes me.

But I can't deal with that right now. I have to be the good friend I am and try and make dreamnotfound a real thing.


	11. Brb Karl

POV- Sapnap

Karl|| so what's up with dream and george?   
Sapnap|| they both have a thing for eachother but dream doesn't believe george likes and and george already knows dream likes him because of some really convincing fake sleeping and some eavesdropping  
Karl|| damn   
Karl|| do you think they'll ever admit to their feelings towards each other?   
Sapnap|| who knows at this point  
Sapnap|| why are you even still up?   
Sapnap|| isn't it like 10 for you?   
Karl|| it's 10 in the morning! thats a reasonable time to be up   
Sapnap|| yeah, see it would be if we hadn't been talking for the past like 12 hours   
Karl|| .  
Sapnap|| mhm   
Karl|| what?   
Sapnap|| nothin'   
Karl|| c'mon sapnap   
Sapnap|| what?   
Karl|| you know what  
Sapnap|| no i dont thats why i asked lol  
Sapnap|| anyways brb, I gotta help these fucking blind people find their love lol   
Karl|| oh kk   
Karl|| bye bye!!! :)) 

I set my phone down, feeling a weird ping of sadness after leaving the conversation- but let's not get into it, this is a dreamnotfound, not a karlnap.

I had to think of how I was going to get dream to realize george likes him back. I was stumped for a while until I thought of what he had said to me earlier. 

He said, and I quote, "NO BECAUSE ITS GOING TO BE JUST LIKE LAST TIME AND I DONT WANT TO GET HURT AGAIN!" or some shit like that. Hurt again. Again, again, again, again. I've known this idiot since we were 8 and i've never heard of a relationship where he got hurt. now here's the thing, does he mean mentally, physically, or both? If I can figure out what happened, and help him realize that, whatever fucked up thing happened to him, George would never do! He's too innocent and sweet and sensitive!

So I just need to do some digging, maybe talk to both sides- I don't know how that gonna work because were trapped in a closet but- OH I GOT IT! D I S C O R D ! 

Alright, now that I have a plan, what I'll do is message George first and talk to him a bit about the whole thing and try to see if I can get him to confess to Dream. Then if that doesn't work, then we'll go to plan B, which is trying to figure out Dream's traumatic past without ruining our trust or bond between us or hurting him. Then if I get anything or not, I'll make a group chat between us saying what's gonna happen- wait that's stupid, were all in the same room, at that point I'll just make them talk in person!

Alright now's the time to put this plan into motion. I texted George and when he saw it was from me, he was kinda confused. 

"Sapnap, why'd you message me?" George questioned.

Dream gave me a death glare. Jeez, he needs to lighten up. George started to read the message out loud.

"WAIT NO! Just read it in your mind then respond." I said, cutting him off before he could say a complete sentence.

George looked at me funny but listen to him.

Sapnap|| dude, please just tell him  
Sapnap|| its driving dream insane  
George|| tell him what? theres nothing to tell  
Sapnap|| thats a lie and we both know that  
George|| i still dont know what youre talking about-  
Sapnap|| yes you do  
Sapnap|| tell dream you like him  
Sapnap|| i swear he's gonna go insane with his traumatic past if you dont tell him  
Sapnap|| ive literally heard him cry over you not liking him  
Sapnap|| i wouldnt lie about something like that  
Sapnap|| an id be dead as hell rn if dream knew i told you that  
George|| i dont know sapnap  
George|| what if we get together and he suddenly reaslises that theres someone better out there for him and that im nothing special and how ordinary i am?  
Sapnap|| george stfu you are amazing now go get your man  
George|| ill think about it  
George|| ill find the courage to do it sometime today  
Sapnap|| aight  
Sapnap|| imma talk to dream now  
George|| why?  
Sapnap|| same reason im talking to you

after I left that conversation, I saw George looking at me with hopeful eyes. This better fucking work dream, cause if it doesn't I will personally take your knee caps.

Sapnap|| hey  
Dream|| hi.  
Sapnap|| dude im sorry for earlier  
Dream|| you should be  
Sapnap|| i just want you guys to get together   
Sapnap|| its driving all 3 of us up the wall that you and george aren't together right now  
Dream|| why would george care?  
Sapnap|| CAUSE HE FUCKING LIKES YOU!!!  
Sapnap|| ILL SEND YOU A SCREEN SHOT FROM LIKE 4 MINUTES AGO!!  
Sapnap|| 1 image attachment  
Dream|| ...  
Dream|| photoshop  
Sapnap|| IT LITERALLY ISNT!!  
Sapnap|| do you think I'd do this to you? we've been friends since we were 8! I wouldn't purposefully hurt you like this dream, i just want you to be happy  
Sapnap|| I just want you two to be happy   
Dream|| ...  
Dream|| and he really does like me?  
Sapnap|| of course dude!

I look up from my phone to see Dream doing the same, and I gave him a reassuring smile.

Dream|| but even if he likes me, what is when we start dating, he finds someone better and he doesn't like me anymore?  
Sapnap|| you two really are the same  
Sapnap|| 1 image attachment  
Dream|| but now we'll both have doubts  
Dream|| it wouldn't work out in the end  
Sapnap|| what happened to you that hurt you so bad?  
Dream|| its stupid  
Dream|| you wouldn't want to know anyways  
Sapnap|| Dream, im here to help and comfort you! thats what being a best freind is!   
Dream|| you're not gonna believe me  
Sapnap|| dream, if it something this serious, then of course im going to believe you!  
Sapnap|| just because we have your differences doesn't mean im going to disregard everything you say dream  
Dream|| you're gonna make fun of me and never see me the same  
Sapnap|| I promise Im not going to judge you, I'm not that kind of person dream

Dream looked up from his phone and looked me in the eyes and said,

"I was raped."

silent.

I couldn't process this.

"Dream," I started to say.

"go ahead you can laugh." Dream said looking at his feet.

"oh my god, I'm such a fucking bad friend! Dream, I'm so fucking sorry, I had no idea. If I'd had known that it was something this serious, then I would've laid off of you. I'm so fucking sorry, no one should have to go through that, I just want you to know that you can tell me anything, but only if you're comfortable and I love you so fucking much."

George sat there, trying to process everything.

God, I'm such a fucking idiot!

I probably messed with Dream even fucking more. 

*notification from Karl*

Karl|| sapnap, how serious was it?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if it's just me, but I feel like my writing has gotten progressively better as I keep writing, also tysm for the attention you've been giving my work!


End file.
